Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems
Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems is the twenty-seventh episode of WWE Total Divas and the second in season three. Summary Brie regrets quarreling with her husband when he delivers devastating news; Nikki's secret has John fearing the end of their relationship; and Ariane and Trinity end their tag team. Recap We begin, on this week's “Total Divas,” with the end. The end of Planet Funk, that is, as E!’s reality hit provides some behind-the-curtain insight on what led to the acrimonious collapse of the only living Funkadactyls in captivity. As it turns out, Naomi’s progress in the ring has greatly eclipsed Cameron’s, and it is decreed that the latter will be relegated to more of a valet role than a tag team partner until she is more ring-ready. Both of the Divas seem to realize this is the beginning of the end of their team, though Naomi seems determined to help Cameron ride her coattails to eventual glory. Cameron isn’t exactly on board with this, and negotiates a return to WWE NXT, where she can pick up her abbreviated developmental training until she’s ready to come back on her own. Naomi bristles at the idea of Cameron risking their (still-entwined) careers on a whim, but Cameron remains steadfast, and one blazing argument later, The Funkadactyls are no more. The Nikki Bella/John Cena saga from last week has a much happier conclusion: After discovering Nikki’s injections for the egg-freezing process, Cena initially worries that Nikki is beginning to pull away from him. Nikki’s subsequent decision to abandon her plan is met with such swift resistance from Brie Bella that it triggers the first (but definitely not last) big Bella fight of the season. Inevitably, Nikki decides to follow through with the procedure and Cena not only supports her, but agrees to nurse her back to health during the required 10-day convalescing period. On the other side of the Bella coin: Daniel Bryan’s back! Hold the “YES!”-ing, though, because he and Brie are having it out over Brie's planned (and pricey) modifications to their new house. The lovers’ quarrel is put on ice when Bryan receives news of the neck surgery that will temporarily put him out of action and, he assumes (correctly, as it turns out), strip him of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The surgery is a success, though further complications lead to a longer recovery time than was suggested, and Brie resolves to compromise on the house issues and focus on supporting Bryan during his recuperation. Next week: Summer Rae's back! Image Gallery Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 2.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 3.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 4.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 6.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 7.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 8.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 9.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 10.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 11.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 12.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 13.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 14.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 15.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 17.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 18.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 19.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 20.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 21.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 22.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 23.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 24.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 25.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 26.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 27.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 28.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 29.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 30.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 31.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 32.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 33.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 34.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 35.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 36.jpg Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems 37.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #27 at WWE.com * Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems on WWE Network